Dear Nick
by TWDGFan828
Summary: (Nick x OC) No walkers, normal life AU : The story is about a girl who writes Nick letters/poems and leaves them at his doorstep. Who is this girl? And will he ever find out?
1. Chapter 1

Nick goes to his door and he sees a letter on the ground.

"What's this?" He said as he picks it up.

He sits on the couch and decides to read the letter, he opens it.

 _Dear Nick,_

 _You look nice today_

 _But I have to say that_

 _You are the only thing that_

 _doesn't make my skies grey_

 _From :_

 _Your secret admirer_

"What the hell!"

Luke was coming down stairs, he walks over to Nick.

"What's wrong?"

"Look at this…"

"How cute, you have a secret admirer."

"It's not cute, it's weird."

"At least you have someone who likes you. I have no girl who likes me."

"Bullshit."

"It's true!"

"What about Jane?"

"Nick, you know I broke up with her a few months ago."

"Oh yea, sorry."

What Nick and Luke didn't know was that someone was watching them, through the window. This person was hiding behind a tree and smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Nick sees another letter on the ground.

"Another letter?"

Nick picks it up and goes inside.

He starts to read it.

 _Dear Nick,_

 _You may think I am_

 _A creep_

 _But that's Ok_

 _Because maybe some day_

 _You will think of me in a_

 _Different way_

 _From :_

 _Your secret admirer_

Ok, this letter is weirder.

The first letter is on the table, he puts the second letter by it.

Nick sighs as Luke reads the letter.

"Nick, I think these letters are cute."

"Well, I think they are weird."

Luke just laughs, Nick rolls his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

_Dear Nick,_

 _I have to say the three things_

 _You are Cool, Handsome, and Unique_

 _But about me, three things_

 _Weird, Strange, and maybe a little Crazy_

 _But I don't let that get in my way_

 _From :_

 _Your Secret Admirer_


	4. Chapter 4

_Dear Nick,_

 _You may get angry and have a temper_

 _But let me say_

 _My brothers are the same way_

 _But you are different from other guys_

 _You are Funny, Cute, and Sweet_

 _So never forget_

 _From :_

 _Your Secret Admirer_


	5. Chapter 5

_Dear Nick,_

 _You make me smile_

 _You make me laugh_

 _You make me happy_

 _This is not a lie_

 _Roses are Red_

 _Violets are Blue_

 _Today is nice_

 _And so are you_

 _From :_

 _Your Secret Admirer_


	6. Chapter 6

_Dear Nick,_

 _Roses are Red_

 _Violets are Blue_

 _Do you remember the first time I wrote_

 _Well I do_

 _I like you_

 _Can't you see_

 _I wish you thought the same way about me_

 _From :_

 _Your Secret Admirer_


	7. Chapter 7

_Dear Nick,_

 _Here in this world I'm awaked_

 _With mistakes but it's love that_

 _Keeps fueling me_

 _I know I'm not perfect_

 _But you stay awhile_

 _Then you will see_

 _From :_

 _Your Secret Admirer_


	8. Chapter 8

Nick couldn't lie, he was starting to like these letters.

He would always smile when he was reading these letters.

He picked up the letter from the ground and started to read it.

 _Dear Nick,_

 _Here is where it starts_

 _Another night alone in the dark_

 _The darkness of day_

 _All the skies are turning into gray_

 _I feel so sad_

 _And the tears fells fast as the rain_

 _I can't stop crying_

 _And I really wish I could tell you why_

 _From :_

 _Your Secret Admirer_

This made Nick sad reading this letter.


	9. Chapter 9

_Dear Nick,_

 _I waste at least an hour_

 _Everyday lying in bed_

 _I waste time thinking_

 _I waste time being quiet and_

 _Not saying anything_

 _Because I'm afraid_

 _From :_

 _Your Secret Admirer_


	10. Chapter 10

_Dear Nick,_

 _I am Lonely and sad_

 _Scared and alone_

 _I wish that I could hug you_

 _To know someone cared_

 _To know someone is there_

 _From :_

 _Your secret admirer_


	11. Chapter 11

_Dear Nick,_

 _I love your smile_

 _I love your hair_

 _And that hat you wear_

 _I love your eyes_

 _Those icy blue eyes_

 _I could say more but then_

 _There wouldn't be any more room to write_

 _I have to said this to you so you know_

 _I love everything about you_

 _From :_

 _Your Secret Admirer_


	12. Chapter 12

_Dear Nick,_

 _This is my last letter_

 _It makes me sad to think_

 _I wish you knew me_

 _For who I truly am_

 _I like you_

 _I maybe even love you_

 _From :_

 _Your Secret Admirer_


	13. Chapter 13

Nick walked out of his house but, he saw another letter on the ground. He was expecting a letter but, he picked it up anyway.

He went to the couch, sat down, and started to read it.

 _Dear Nick,_

 _I didn't mean to lie_

 _But really this is my last_

 _If you want to meet_

 _Go to the woods_

 _This place is familiar_

 _A deer in your childhood_

 _Remember_

 _One last thing to say if you don't come_

 _I love you Nick_

 _Forever_

 _You are the one_

 _From :_

 _Your Secret Admirer_

Nick thought about it, after the deer he saw a girl in a white dress in the woods. He just thought he was seeing things at the time but, now…

He got up, he decides to go to the woods.

* * *

Nick runs through the woods until he sees a girl with her hood up. She was by flowers and she was holding something behind her back.

The girl puts her hood down.

Nick looks at her and starts thinking.

She has dark brown hair with hazel eyes and white skin. She looks to be about 16 years old.

And she is wearing a white dress with a black unzipped jacket and white long socks with black boots.

She looks really cute and beautiful.

But...she looks like she has been crying.

"Hey Nick, my name is Cindy."

"That's a pretty name."

"Thanks."

Nick nods his head.

"Are you okay?" He asked

She just looks down and then, she points a gun to her head.

Nick's eyes are wide.

So, that's what was behind her back.

"Nobody cares about me, nobody loves me…"

"I care about you…and I..."

She looks up, she had tears in her eyes.

Nick gets closer to her and she drops the gun on the ground.

He gently grabs her cheek and he looks in her eyes.

Her beautiful hazel eyes.

Then, he leans down and kisses her. Her lips were so soft and she smells good.

He stops kissing her and he smiles.

"I-I love you, Cindy…"

She smiled back at him.

"I love you too, Nick."


End file.
